


Meant to Stay

by Ethel_Mandic



Series: Doctor Who Poetry [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel_Mandic/pseuds/Ethel_Mandic
Summary: Poetry I wrote for class like five years ago, originally posted on fanfic.net but Im moving all my works





	Meant to Stay

I remember when I thought it'd never end,   
But we all know how fun it is to play pretend.  
I remember the day we parted ways,  
A dark time we call Doomsday.  
It was the last time I would tell you to run,  
It was then, I realized what I'd done.  
I mourned from the moment you were whisked away,  
But it's alright, you were never meant to stay.  
Now, you're safe. This I know to be true.  
But away from me? That just wouldn't do.  
You fought tooth and nail just to get back to me.  
And now we're here, together and free.  
But now its time to go, you know its the only way.  
After all,  
No one it meant to stay.


End file.
